A Most Unwilling Host
by Cyllene
Summary: When the Dursleys decide they've had enough of Harry, Snape is forced to take him in for the summer. Oh noes! Rated T just in case. Not slash.
1. Forgotten

**A/N: Okay, I'm sick of stories where Harry is forced to spend time with Snape, and they come to an understanding, Snape stops calling Harry 'Potter' and then they become two peas in a pod and everything's just hunky-dory. My aim is to create a story that is more realistic. Yes, I'd like them to come to a grudging understanding, but mark my words, they will NEVER like each other. Respect? Yes. Like? Definately not. **

**That being said, the first few chapters will be fairly short, until I get to the 'good stuff', what with Snape's snarky comments and such. **

**And finally, I do not own. If I did own, Snape wouldn't die. But he does. Therefore, I do not own, and I have to resort to writing fan fiction. **

**Chapter 1 - Forgotten**

Harry stood on the train platform, looking around, very much confused. After leaving platform 9 ¾, Ron's and Hermione's parents were right there to meet them. The Dursleys, however, were not. Harry hadn't expected that they would be on time, but nearly an hour had passed, and his aunt and uncle had still not shown up. Mrs. Weasley had been kind enough to stay with Harry for a while, but after thirty minutes had passed, and the Dursleys has still not shown up, Mrs. Weasley had been forced to leave Harry at the station by himself. Harry didn't blame her. She had her own family to tend to.

Before leaving, Mrs. Weasley had clapped her hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered, "If they don't show up soon, send your owl to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." And then she had left, with five children in tow. Ron shot Harry a pitying look as he passed.

"Good luck, mate." He had whispered in Harry's ear. Harry just watched the Weasleys leave, looking pleadingly after them as they disappeared into the crowd. After he lost sight of the Weasleys, Harry scanned the platform once more. Still no sign of the Dursleys. Resigned, Harry rummaged around in his trunk and dug out a quill and a scrap of parchment. Dragging his trunk to a corner where he would be less likely to be seen, Harry perched upon it, and began to write.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

Harry paused, quill poised above the parchment, wondering what to write. After pondering for a while, Harry settled on:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_The Dursleys haven't come to pick me up from Kings Cross yet. I don't know what to do._

_-Harry_

Harry thought the note sounded stupid, however it best summed up the situation, so it would have to do. Casting a furtive glance up and down the platform to make sure there weren't any muggles watching, Harry hastily let Hedwig out of her cage and handed her the note.

"Take this to Dumbledore." He said, hoping Hedwig would be able to find him. Harry slumped back on his trunk. There was nothing to do now but wait. He had no idea when Hedwig would find Dumbledore. What would Dumbledore's response to his note be? Would he be angry at the Dursleys for not coming to pick up their nephew? Or would he be cross with Harry for inciting the Dursleys by escaping last summer in a flying Ford Anglia, destroying the bedroom wall in the process.

Hours passed. The sun had begun to go down. After being approached twice by muggles asking why he had been sitting there so long, Harry dragged his trunk and empty cage into a public loo, and locked the door. Settling himself down in the corner, Harry resigned himself to a long and lonely night.

**Okay, so that was chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Now why don't you push that little button right there and leave me a review? Reviews are like cake to me; I can't live without them. ;)**


	2. Intruder

**Okay, chapter 2. This one is very short. Why? Because I say so. I still do not own, so on with the story!**

**Chapter 2 - Intruder**

Harry was floating. In a weird ethereal state, somewhere between wakefulness and sleep, he had forgotten his troubles with the Dursleys, forgotten that he was crouching in a public loo, forgotten that he was freezing and hungry. He was dreaming of Hogwarts. All alone in the castle, every small creak echoing through the silent hallways. There was nobody there except for Harry. But...footsteps? Clear and purposeful, drawing nearer, nearer.

Harry jerked awake. Groggily, he looked around the dingy room. Shivering, he pulled his cloak closer around him, and listened anxiously to the echoing footsteps. Closer and closer. Harry fumbled for his wand. The footsteps stopped outside the door. Harry held his breath, hoping the intruder wouldn't hear him. His heart was pounding in his chest. Surely the person would hear it, loud as it was.

Silence. Long seconds passed. Neither Harry not the intruder moved. And then, a whisper from the other side of the door. Harry tensed as he heard a metallic click. The doorknob began to turn. Slowly, oh so slowly, the door creaked open. Harry tried to think of a spell to use against the intruder, but nothing useful came to mind. Harry stumbled to his feet, wand out and pointed at the door. After what seemed an eternity, the door finally opened fully, and the intruder stepped into the room. Nothing could have prepared Harry for who he saw standing there.

**Ooh! Who is it? But seriously, if you don't know, just...wow. **

**Anyways, send me a review and let me know what you think! =]**


	3. An Unpleasant Surprise

**A/N: I had a bit of spare time before work, so here is the next installment. Because I'm nice - and also I really don't want to write that essay tonight - you might even see the next chapter later tonight. **

**Chapter 3 - An Unpleasant Surprise**

Harry stumbled and fell back over his trunk, as his potions professor strode into the room. Snape came to a stop just in front of Harry's trunk. Harry meekly stared up at him from between his knees. Snape smirked, and Harry winced, waiting for the snide comment from his professor. It never came. Snape merely said, "Potter.", as he ran his dark eyes up and down Harry, appraising him. A long, tense moment of silence. And then, "What are you doing on the floor, Potter? Get up." Harry disentangled himself, and clambered to his feet. He stared at Snape. Snape stared back, stonily. "Put that thing away Potter, before you put someone's eye out." Snape said, coldly. Harry realised he was still pointing his wand at Snape, and hastily shoved it into his pocket. More silence. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Er, can I help you, professor?" He asked. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It rather looks like you are the one in need of help, does it not, Mr. Potter?" Snape said softly. When Harry did not respond, Snape continued, "The headmaster received your note, Mr. Potter, and was worried for your safety and well being." Snape paused long enough to sneer. "That being said, I am here to escort you back to Hogwarts. I assure you, I did not volunteer for the position." He added, seeing the look of horror on Harry's face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He snapped, when Harry did not move.

"Er –" said Harry.

"Articulate as ever, Mr. Potter." Snape said silkily. "Get over here and take a hold of my arm. We will be apparating."

"Apparating, sir?" Harry asked. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Potter, do you pay attention in any of your lessons, or is your insolence reserved for me? Apparating," He continued, before Harry had a chance to respond, "Is the act of disappearing in one place and re-appearing the next instant in another." He sounded as if he were lecturing a class. Harry nodded, pretending to understand.

"So, what do I do?"

"Come here and take a hold of my arm." Harry gingerly grasped the fabric of Snape's robes between two fingers, not wanting to touch the man. "Closer, Mr. Potter, I am not some disgusting creature to be held at arm's length."

"That's a matter of opinion." Harry muttered. If Snape heard this comment, he chose not to respond. Instead, he grasped Harry's forearm rather tightly.

"Take hold of my arm, Potter. Do it." Harry reluctantly closed his hand around Snape's wrist.

"Er, professor –" Harry ventured.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"What about my –" Harry gestured to his trunk and the empty cage. Snape sighed heavily, before shrinking them with a spell.

"Accio!" He said, almost lazily, and the trunk and cage zoomed into his hand. He pocketed them in his robes. Turning to Harry he said, "Hold on tightly, Potter, and do not let go." And with that the two of them disappeared with a loud crack.

**Wheee! Five reviews already! I am pleased. Why don't we try and raise that number now? Go on, push the button. You know you want to.**


	4. Blood Wards

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I seem to be resenting this story already. I nearly died of boredom while writing this chapter. I can't wait until I get to the good part! Anyways, as per your requests, I made this chapter somewhat longer, sacrificing several hours of sleep to do so. Alas, it is done. I hope you enjoy, and please do review. I do take into account any constructive criticism I am given.**

**Chapter 4 - Blood Wards **

Snape and Harry landed with a loud crack, just outside the Hogwarts gates. Harry released Snape's arm the moment they landed, and fell to the ground with a thud. The world seemed to be spinning. Snape stood over him, with a condescending look etched on his face. "Get up, Potter." He snapped. Harry scrabbled to his feet, taking in his new surroundings. They were standing in front of the huge wrought iron gate that marked the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds. The castle stood silently in the distance.

"Couldn't have gotten any closer, could we?" Harry grumbled, dusting off his clothes. Snape shot a look at him.

"Have you ever read _Hogwarts: A History_, Potter? Or is the Boy Who Lived too good to open a book?"

"Why would I bother reading it? Hermione's got it memorised." Harry snapped.

"Of course she has." Snape sneered. "Then I expect she'll be able to tell you that it is not possible to apparate within the Hogwarts grounds."

"Oh." Harry said dumbly. "Well, er, shall we go?" He motioned to the castle in the distance. Snape said nothing, but abruptly turned and began stalking towards the castle. Harry had to run to keep up with his long strides. Not a word was spoken by the pair as they made their way up to the castle.

When they finally arrived at the castle, Harry felt like they had been walking for days. Snape seemed unfazed, striding along as if out for a brisk walk. Out of breath and struggling to keep up, Harry followed the potions master up the stairs, and into the castle, where Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were waiting. There was a long, uncomfortable silence; the only sound to be heard was Harry puffing as he tried to catch his breath. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.

"To my office then, Severus." He said quietly. Harry inwardly groaned, not relishing the thought of all of those staircases. However, Harry was surprised when Dumbledore led them, not up the stairs, but into an empty classroom on the first floor. Closing the door behind them, McGonagall turned to the stone fireplace on the back wall of the classroom. She prodded it with her wand, causing great emerald flames to erupt in the mantle. Pulling out a leather pouch from her robes, she opened it and held it out to Harry.

"You first, Potter." She said. Harry extended his hand and carefully took a handful of the glittering green powder. He glanced at the fireplace, rather doubtfully, still unnerved by his first experience with the floo network earlier in the year. Taking a deep breath, he threw the fistful of powder into the flames and stepped into the hearth.

"Dumbledore's office!" He said loudly, and suddenly he was travelling at great speed, glimpses of many other rooms in the castle flashing by as he sped along. Abruptly, he came to a stop, and tumbled out of the fireplace onto the hearthrug in Dumbledore's office. Clambering to his feet, Harry stepped back, brushing soot off his robes as he waited for the others to arrive. They did, not long after, each of them landing gracefully, and stepping out of the fireplace without so much as a smudge of soot on their robes. Harry scowled at the condescending look Snape shot him as he pulled out his wand and used it to siphon the ash off of Harry. "Thank you." Harry said stiffly.

"Thank you what?" Asked Snape dangerously.

"Thank you, _sir_." Said Harry defiantly. In the presence of the headmaster and Harry's head of house, Snape decided not to comment on this.

Dumbledore was already seated at his desk by now, fingers steepled, frowning slightly. "Take a seat." He said, flicking his wand to conjure three squashy yellow armchairs. McGonagall and Harry gratefully sank into their armchairs, but Snape stood stiffly beside his. They all sat – or in Snape's case, stood – in silence for what seemed an eternity. Dumbledore was the first to speak. "As I am sure you are all aware, we are he to discuss the Dursley's failure to pick up Harry from King's Cross this afternoon. As you may recall, there was a slight, incident," he looked pointedly at Harry, "earlier this year involving a bewitched Ford Anglia and a spectacular breakout on Harry's part with a little help from the Weasley twins and Ronald."

Snape stood, glowering at Dumbledore's amused tone. Dumbledore continued on, oblivious to Snape's silent fury. "While the Dursley's were less than impressed with the extensive damage Harry caused to the second story window, they had agreed to take Harry in for the summer, provided Harry stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. However, it seems I was mistaken when I took their word for it. It seems, the Dursley's do not intend to take Harry back at all." He turned to Snape. "As I'm sure you're aware, Severus, that the effect of this would be disastrous on the blood wards we have set up. I would ask you to go to Privet Drive and confirm with Harry's Aunt and Uncle their intentions on this matter. Let us hope that this is all just a dreadful misunderstanding." Snape nodded curtly to show he had been listening. Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out a tattered newspaper. "Portus." He said, tapping it lightly with his wand. The paper glowed bright blue for a second before returning to normal. Snape stepped forward and took the paper from Dumbledore. Snape stood there, holding the old paper for a few seconds before he vanished into thin air.

Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the place Snape had been just moments before. "Wha... how...where...?" He sputtered.

"Professor Snape has just taken what is called a portkey. It has transported him instantly to the place of my choosing, in this case your Aunt and Uncle's house." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"But why couldn't we have taken a portkey from the station? Or gone by floo?" Harry asked.

"It is illegal to travel by a portkey that has not been authorised by the ministry. As for the floo, it would have attracted muggle attention. And yes, Harry," he added, seeing the look on Harry's face, "I did just create an unauthorised portkey. I highly doubt the ministry will penalise me though. These are highly unusual circumstances."

"Er, professor, may I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What exactly is a blood ward?"

Dumbledore sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to explain this until you were older, but I suppose I must do it now." He gazed at Harry with his piercing blue eyes. "Harry, when Voldemort murdered your parents, your mother specifically, a protection was created. As I explained to you last year, this protection keeps Voldemort from touching you, however it necessitates you return to your blood relatives every summer. Without the blood wards, you will never be truly safe from Voldemort."

"But You Know Who is dead!" Interjected McGonagall.

"For now." Said Dumbledore calmly. "But in the meantime, his followers may have plans for the Boy Who Lived. Do not fret, Harry. If indeed, the Dursleys are refusing you the safety of the blood wards, we will do everything possible to make sure you are safe during the holidays." Harry stared at him doubtfully. "Harry, I promise I will explain this in more detail once you are older, but for now, I will leave this as it is." Dumbledore said, with a tone of finality.

Harry slumped in his chair, not really understanding what Dumbledore had just explained to him. Had the Dursleys really kicked him out? Why? Where would he go now? Would he be safe? Harry's head filled with unanswered questions. He had never felt more alone. Dumbledore and McGonagall were speaking quietly now, leaving Harry to his thoughts. He felt himself grow weary, and he eventually drifted off to sleep.

Harry was dreaming. He was standing outside Privet Drive, pleading with the Dursleys to let him stay. "You're just a freak, boy!" Uncle Vernon snarled, shoving Harry back. "Get off of my property, and never come back!"

"But it was an accident!" Harry protested. "I didn't mean to! I just wanted to go back to school!" Uncle Vernon merely laughed. Suddenly, the laughter turned high and cold, and somewhere, a woman was screaming. A bright flash of light blinded Harry, only this time, it was blue, not green.

"Potter!" a voice snapped. Harry jolted awake, sweating. Snape had returned.

**So there it is. I hope you enjoyed it, and the length was more satisfactory. Now go and click that little button down there. You know you want to.**


End file.
